ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Alien Disobedience
Story (Zed bites Ned) Ned: OW! GAH! Zed keeps biting me that has to be the worst feeling of my life. nothing can stop this pain. Ben hold him down on my bed so i can rub soap on him. Ben: No way am i holding that down. Ned: Fine. (Flash) Wildmutt: Grr, Rarr, Rahh! Zed: Grr, (barks), Glaahhh. Wildmutt: Mhmmm. (Flash) Ned: He said he doesn't want to take a bath because he says he is perfectly clean. (Zed jumps on Ned and Ben) Ben: or maybe he's just a jerk. Ned: Ohhh. (Boom comes from outside) Ned: Ben you handle the problem i have to make an omnitrix for Zed. Ben: No problem, i can handle anything. (Downtown) Khyber: Where is tennyson and his friend. Zs'skayr: They'll bee here to save their precious city Vilgax: you better be right. Ben: Hey! Khyber, Zs'Skayr, and Vilgax: Huh? Ben: Just me but i can take you all on with Four Arms. (Flash) Ditto: Whatever who needs four arms, (makes 3 clones). Dittos: When you can have eight of 'em! (Ned's House) Ned: Now to extract the DNA in the nemetrix to my all new working omnitrix collar, just one little tweak and... (Explosion) Ned: Atleast i extracted the DNA before the Nemetrix exploded. Zed: (Whines) Ned: Oh you need food well i have a nice juicy steak for you. Zed: (Starts Panting) Ned: I'll get it. but first... (Puts Omnitrix collar on Zed.) (Goes to kitchen) (Zed hears Dittos scream "Help") (Zed runs through wall) Ned: (Walks in) got your stea... (Sees hole) oh no. (Downtown) (Vilgax is holding ben by the neck) Vilgax: any last words. Ben: Ahhh! (Zed shows up) Khyber: My Baskurr? (Flash) Mucilator: (Roars) Zs'Skayr: Not at all challenging (Scratches Mucilator) Mucilator: (Roars, Crushes Zs,Skayr and Khyber) Vilgax: Futile lesser life-form. (Sets unconscious ben on the ground, pulls out fire sword) Ned: Don't think about it vilgax (Jumps into air) (Flash) Claws: You know before i was bored but now, I am amused (protracts claws) beclaws you amuse me. Vilgax: (runs towards claws, swings sword) Claws: (dodges sword, scratches sword) (Sword breaks in half) Claws: Clawsome. (Scratches vilgax) Vilgax: Gahh Ben: (Wakes up) ohh, huh? (Crabdozer runs into vilgax) Vilgax: Grrr! (Claws runs towards Vilgax, Vilgax grabs him by the neck) Claws: AAAHHHH!!! Ben: They need my help. (Flash) Way Big: Cool. Claws: gah! (looks up) huh? awesome. (passes out) (Flash) Ned: uhhh. Waybig: Your going down Vilgax. (Zs'Skayr and Khyber wake up) Zs'Skayr: (looks at Ned) Yes! (posseses Ned) Ned/Zs'Skayr: Yes! I have the power of the omnitrix. Waybig: No. AHHH! (Vilgax and Khyber stick swords in each of Waybig's feet) Waybig: Owowowowowowowowie! (Pulls swords out, drops them) (Swords land next to Vilgax and Zs'Skayr) Waybig: That's it. (Grabs vilgax and Khyber, throws them to the moon) Ned/Zs'Skayr: Very skillful but can you do this. (Flash) Springousaur: (Growls, jumps to Waybig, land on arm) Waybig: Hey! (Smacks arm) (Flash) Waybig:(Gets Electrocuted), GAH! ElectroShock: (Goes to fin) HA! (Flash) Big Banger: Say Goodbye! (Starts punching fin) Waybig: AHHHH!!! (Flash) Ben: Ohhh. (Slips into a coma) (Flash) Ned/Zs'Skayr: Yes it's all coming together. Zed: (Growl) Ned/Zs'Skayr: I'm not afraid of you. -Flashback- (Zed bites Ned) Ned: OW! GAH! Zed keeps biting me that has to be the worst feeling of my life. nothing can stop this pain. -Present- Zed: (Growl, bites Ned/Zs'Skayr) Ned/Zs'Skayr: AHHHH!! (Zs'Skayr goes out of Ned's body) Zs'Skayr: No more pain. Ned: Or a whole lot more, huh? (Zs'Skayr vanishes) Ned: Ben. (Ned and Zed walk over to ben) Ned: (Puts Ben on Zed's back) let's go home. The End Major Events *Mucilator makes his debut. *Khyber, Vilgax, and Zs'Skayr team up *Claws, Springousaur, ElectroShock, and Big Banger make there debuts. *Ned makes Zed an omnitrix. Aliens Used By Ben *Ditto (Selected alien was Four Arms) *Way Big By Ned *Wildmutt *Claws (First Appearance) *Springousaur (First Appearance) *ElectroShock (First Appearance) *Big Banger (First Appearance) By Zed *Mucilator (Debut) *Crabdozer Characters *Ben *Ned *Zed Villians *Vilgax *Zs'Skayr *Khyber Category:Incredible Ned 10 Category:Incredible Ned 10 Episodes Category:Episodes